Birthday Treats
by eevee248
Summary: "Robin has this bizarre rule that whenever a member of the army has a birthday, they must report in the barracks. It's not as if it's her birthday or anything – it's just that she has to find him, and here seemed as good a guess as any." Just a silly piece of SeveraxOwain fluff for Owain's birthday.


She didn't often go in the barracks.

Many in the army stored their items there – Miriel held her collection of tomes there, Gerome kept his wyvern feed lying against the wall, and Gaius kept a bizarre tree decorated with candy in the corner. But she didn't have anything that she would store there, anyways – the only precious things to her (that weren't people) were the clothes she was able to secure in this time, the ring she wore on her finger, and her sword. She doesn't dare leave her clothes in there; who _knows_ what the others would do if they were left unattended. Since Nelson stole her ring, she hasn't so much as taken it off her finger, even when bathing. And her sword…

She shudders at the thought of one of her allies peering too closely at the hilt and discovering her biggest secret.

Not that it's been much of a secret since the two got together, but it would still be embarrassing.

Severa sighs, glancing around the room anxiously. Robin has this bizarre rule that whenever a member of the army has a birthday, they must report in the barracks. It's not as if it's her birthday or anything – it's just that she has to find him, and here seemed as good a guess as any. She clenches the pink sack she holds to her chest as she scans the room, and her gaze meets a warm almond one from across the room.

"Hey, Sev-Sev," Inigo hums as he lifts a bag of Minerva's feed. Another sigh passes Severa's lips as she furrows her brow at him.

"I told you not to call me that," she groans, travelling to the bag he's carrying. "Um, what are you doing? Not that I care." Inigo laughs, balancing the bag with difficulty as he stands.

"Helping Gerome out with feeding Minervykins. She and I have been getting closer lately, so I wanted to help out."

"Whatever," Severa grumbles, realizing that she really didn't care what he was doing after all. Silence stretches between the two of them as they stand there, and Severa ends up snapping, "Well? Aren't you going?"

"Oh. Yeah. I was just wondering…" Inigo smiles slyly as he nods towards the package she holds. "What's that?"

Severa blushes, clenching it even tighter. For a moment, she thinks of the contents being crushed, but she can't bring herself to care as she barks, "It's none of your business."

"Ah. I see." Severa glowers at the philanderer as he remains in place.

"Don't you have a wyvern to be feeding?" Inigo laughs again, rebalancing the bag as he takes a couple steps forward; closing the distance between them until he stands at the other mercenary's left.

"I'm just on my way out," he chimes, before whispering, "By the way; I saw Owain head down towards your tent. Just in case you were looking for him." Severa doesn't have the chance to counter before Inigo has already left, so instead she just sighs as she becomes the only one occupying the room. Shrugging, she turns towards the exit, slipping out of the barracks and into the camp.

"SEVERAAAAAAAA!" Severa cringes as Cynthia's too-loud voice slices through her thoughts, and she tries not to grimace (too much) as the brunette bounces towards her.

"What do you want?" Severa says slowly, trying not to express her impatience. Cynthia grins obliviously, bouncing in place as she stares at her friend.

"You were looking for Owain earlier, right-o?" the brunette asks loudly, causing Severa to mentally bash her face against a wall.

"Look, don't talk so loudly, okay?" Severa mumbles in response, burning under the curious gazes of their comrades. "But yes. I guess I was."

"Well, I just saw him walking down to the lake with Brady! So…" Cynthia continues to beam at the aggravated blond in front of her, obviously proud of being able to help her friend.

"Okay. Thanks, I guess," Severa sighs, knowing that Cynthia had good intentions beneath it all. "I'm heading down there then, okay?"

"Okay!" Cynthia replies, bouncing off to greet Lucina, who had wandered by them a while back.

Rolling her eyes at her friend as Cynthia trips just before reaching the Ylissean princess, Severa starts towards the lake. As she walks, she gentle unties the string of her bag, peering into it. A soft sigh of relief passes by her lips as she identifies that the baked goods are not broken, and she ties the string tightly as she reaches the lake's shore. She nearly sighs with relief again as she recognizes the tousled orange hair of the person she's looking for, as well as the spiked blue hair of his supposed companion.

Then, she begins to mentally panic.

It never really occurred to Severa that someone else would find Owain before she did. Surely, she couldn't just interrupt them… Typically, she wouldn't really care either way, but as loathe as she is to admit it, she doesn't exactly like appearing as rude as she normally is when in front of Owain. So she slinks to the side, leaning against a tree as the two seem to simply stare at the lake.

After what seems like an eternity, the two boys stand, and Severa can't help but shift awkwardly as Owain hugs Brady before the two depart. Owain turns back to the lake as Brady starts up the hill, and Severa attempts to blend in with the forestry as the bluenet approaches her.

When Brady's burgundy gaze flicks towards her, however, Severa finds herself cursing Libra for passing down such lustrous golden strands that look nothing like tree bark.

"Hey, Owain?" Brady calls, turning to his friend without as much as greeting Severa. "I think someone's waitin' for ya." Severa turns all kinds of red that make camouflage even harder as Brady nods to her before her continues up the hill. She doesn't even have time to recollect herself before Owain has rushed up the hill and taken Brady's place.

"Severa!" Owain exclaims, suddenly wrapping his arms around her shoulders and pulling her into a quick embrace. He pulls away, smiling in an almost giddy fashion as he takes her in. "Over time and space I have travelled in hopes of finding you, but it seems that you stood before me the entire time!"

"None of that is true," Severa grumbles affectionately, clenching her package closer to herself. "Um. Happy birthday, I guess." Owain laughs and even Severa can't help but smile slightly.

"Many thanks!" Both of them are silent for a moment, a single bird's song preventing the lake shore from being completely soundless. Timidly, Severa meet his green gaze, losing herself in his emerald eyes as she leans against her tree. Finally, Owain's gaze pulls itself away from hers and finds the package in her arms. He gasps, clenching his hands into fists as he whispers, "My love, what is that? It sparkles like the legendary…" Severa rolls her eyes as she holds it out, untying the string delicately.

"Oh, shut _up_. I baked these for you." She blushes, reaching into the bag and retrieving a small ball of baked cake dough. "Now open wide and don't you dare complain about the taste!'

Owain laughs before closing his eyes, barely opening his mouth as Severa places the ball on his tongue. Her blush intensifies as he chews, and she ties the bag as he opens his eyes. "I'm certain not even food prepared by Oscar could compare with these delicacies!"

"Whatever," Severa sighs; not bothering to ask about who in Naga's name this "Oscar" is as she slips the package into his hand. "Try to save some for later, okay? You'll get sick if you eat them all right away."

Owain chuckles, resting his forehead against hers as he counters, "But if I don't eat them all now, Dad will definitely get his hands on them." Severa's about to make some sort of retort, but she's rendered speechless as Owain gently presses his lips against hers. Again, the choir of the lake's birds prevents the lake from being completely silent before Owain pulls away, returning to his former position of resting his forehead against Severa's.

"What if…" Severa inhales in preparation before spilling, "What if I spent the entire day with you and made sure he couldn't touch them? Would that keep you from devouring them all now?"

"I wouldn't underestimate my father, love. Even if you _were_ there to defend these treats with your very life, Dad is one of the best cut-purses around." Severa's unimpressed expression is enough to tell Owain that that wasn't the right answer. He chuckles sheepishly, tucking the package in the purse resting on Severa's waist. "I wouldn't mind that, though, if you're willing to spend that much time with a creep like me."

Severa rolls her eyes, punching him lightly on the shoulder as she pushes herself away from the tree. "Happy birthday, moron."


End file.
